G (Street Fighter)
This article is about the Street Fighter character. Not to be confused with the enemy character from Final Fight 3 or the enemy characters from Resident Evil. G is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in the third DLC season of Street Fighter V.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3l4mux-seHIhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvc69jTXe_0 Biography Appearance G has a peculiar appearance; a long, rather unkempt beard, contrasting with his clothing, which consists of a very tall top hat with decorative patterns around the base, a black string bow tie at the neck, and a black waistcoat with tails, decorated with highly ornate patterns, shiny red satin lining material seen inside the tails and rolled-up sleeves. Under the waistcoat, a formal white shirt can be seen and a gold pocket-watch hangs from the left side of his waistcoat. Oddly, small areas of G's skin - most noticeably the area around his left eye and on his arms - appear to be gold, due to Geokinesis. A closer look reveals that the gold patterns form a map of the globe; the golden world map rotates around his body endlessly. G's first alternate costume, his story costume, is a trench coat with a button up shirt and tie, gloves, and a metal mask over the face, showing the sides and back of his head. His second alternate costume is a traditional shooting suit, consisting of a green long sleeved suit jacket with a brown vest along with white long sleeved button shirt and a dark green tie on the collar, green formal pants and dark brown boots. He wears a brown flatcap on his head, a brown leather sling bag over his shoulder and carries a shotgun on his back. Personality G can be described as flamboyantly patriotic, claiming he is the President of Earth. He can also be virtue in nature when he gives advice towards his enemies such as M. Bison and Necalli, thus acting like a preacher in some cases. It can be said, judging from most of his win-quotes, that G proclaims that he is not only the President of Earth, but also the incarnation of Earth itself, it's Savior (like Gill), the Universe, Power and even Matter; claiming that it's the reason that he can manipulate Earth and Magma. He sees the other characters being among "The Citizens of Earth", and claiming that most of humanity's values (Love, Sorrow, Hunger, Greed etc.) makes everyone equal (including himself, as he 'gifted' them) and all sharing common causes, regardless of their gender, age or beliefs. Because of his beliefs and sympathy towards humanity, G does not see antagonists like Shadaloo, the Illuminati, Necalli or Akuma as a threat (as most would believe), but rather as potential allies and brethren. Concept The concept of a "fighting president" was initially considered for Street Fighter IV. The same idea was also revisited for Street Fighter V prior to the game's launch, and had concept art made, but the character was rejected.https://game.capcom.com/cfn/sfv/column-129979 It is possible that G is the realization of said concept. G's design and signature pose (pointing towards the screen) are reminiscent of Uncle Sam and his "I want you" pose. G also bears a notable resemblance to Abraham Lincoln, the sixteenth president of the U.S.A. Notably, Lincoln himself was a reputed wrestler, which G (prior to his debut) was also speculated to be one. G also has several things in common with Emperor Norton, a man who declared himself emperor of the United States and was known as an eccentric. He also wears a top hat like Norton, and his personality and self-proclaimed high status compliment this idea. Story ''Street Fighter V G is a mysterious man calling himself the "President of the World". He wishes to unify the world as its president and decides to spread his message through social media. Initially, he doesn’t receive much attention until Rashid comes across his videos and decides to help amplify G’s message to the people.Capcom Unity: G and Sagat Rampage in to Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition on August 6! Afterwards, G was challenged by Menat who was given an errand by Rose to test his skills. He was predicted on one of their fortune cards as "The Fool" after defeating her, G continues to announce the citizens. In his arcade mode ending, he is seen shaking hands with Dan Hibiki in Japan, Hakan in Turkey and Elena in Africa. With all four then walking, being followed by a mass of people. Gameplay Fighting style and abilities G can draw the energies of earth elements, such as lava attacks and can turn himself into full gold form. Moveset G's V-Skill G Barrier is an attack that works similarly to Urien's Aegis Reflector. It can be used offensively to launch G's opponent into the air and can also destroy single-hit projectiles.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zviS_CZybTs His first V-Trigger is the Maximum President where he gains several boosts to his move set, including an additional projectile property to G-Barrier, the ability to cancel his special moves into each other and boosts all of his moves to level 3 of his President Gauge. His second V-Trigger is the Dangerous President where he gains two new special moves: G Rage, an uppercut, and G Explosion, a command grab with one hit of armour. His Critical Art is the Pangaea Burst, which resembles Vulcano Rosso's Torre pendente di Pisa, has him unleashing several horizontally-advancing fire pillars to burn his opponent. Trivia *He is the second playable ''Street Fighter character whose name is only known by one letter (so far), the first being Q. *G is alsothe second playable character that uses Earth-based elements in his moveset, but the first in the mainline games to use Magma based powers (in the overall series he is the second after Street Fighter EX fighter Vulcano Rosso). *Interestingly, G’s story costume bears a striking resemblance to Q’s garb. Both wearing a trench coat with a button up shirt and tie, gloves, and a metal mask over the face. The most notable difference between the two however is that in Q’s case, the mask is more like a helmet, covering the entire head and only leaving a small amount of his neck visible. Whilst G’s mask and is black, covers only the face, showing the sides and back of his head. Q’s coat is also much longer than G’s, extending down past the knees whilst G’s reaches just under halfway down the thigh. **The 15th color scheme of this costume has the same colors as Q's normal costume in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. In the costume's in-game description in Shadaloo C.R.I., Sgt. Ashida says "Wearing that creepy mask and that trench coat, he could be anyone. Wait...Color 15...isn't that...a certain individual that the CIA is looking for...?!". **Seemingly as a reference to his possible connections to Q as well, the music in G's trailer is a rap, referencing the musical aesthetic of Q's only appearance in the series, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. *The 14th color scheme of G's story costume is a reference to the comic book character The Mask, specifically his appearance in the 1994 movie starring Jim Carrey and the 1995 cartoon series. *Christopher Corey Smith, who voices G in Street Fighter V, also voices Rufus in all of the latter's portrayals. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Articles in need of images